


Catfits

by ignatiuscrose



Series: shadows and serotonin [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Erik is a Child, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, OC/Canon, Original Character(s), Polyamory, crackish, not quite beta read, quite short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiuscrose/pseuds/ignatiuscrose
Summary: Perhaps they shouldn't have given Erik access to the credit card, or their Wi-Fi password, or their cat, because when they came home, they came home to quite the… Amusing sight. Sadly amusing.a dumb crack-y indulgent fic
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera & Original Character(s), Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Character(s), Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Male Character(s)
Series: shadows and serotonin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975624
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shadows and Serotonin





	Catfits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon/oc fic! Just wanted to put a small warning here. Don't like, don't read please!

"I'm too sober for this."

"You don't even drink!"

"Perhaps I should start."

Perhaps they shouldn't have given Erik access to the credit card, or their Wi-Fi password,  _ or _ their cat, because when they came home, they came home to quite the… Amusing sight. Sadly amusing.

Erik was crouched low, trying to chase Seraphina without startling her, though the Seraphina-sized onesie that was half off of her already seemed to have done so.

"Erik, is the cat in a onesie?" Percy asked, perhaps a little startled himself as he hurried to set his groceries down and hover around them, following as Erik and Seraphina were busy playing cat and mouse in the living room.

"Um, no?" Erik mumbled, paying little mind to Percy. "Now aren't you going to help me grab her?"

"I might help her escape you, if anything," Percy called for Seraphina, who looked at him as if he  _ was _ helping Erik put a stupid costume on her. Cruel, cruel humans!

Seraphina darted out at the sound of the treat bag being shaken by Henri, who gently scooped her up and fed her a treat, and gently tried to adjust her suit.

"Didn't know we were almost out of treats," Henri noted, handing Seraphina off to Erik who took her to the couch to completely fix the onesie, which she certainly was not having. "Also, where did all of those little cat costume-things come from?"

Percy immediately snapped his stare to Erik, who simply kept his head down, aside for a guilty, though "justified" peek up from fixing Seraphina's onesie, putting a small hat on her as her head ducked wildly. 

"I have a feeling I know."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yes hello this is a fairly self indulgent fic based on random internet prompts and I just really wanted to actually write something for these guys  
> frankly any relationship between the three I believe started with "lol what is percy got noosed" and here we are!
> 
> virg, my partner in crime: https://faunaproductions.tumblr.com/
> 
> me: https://ignatiusteto.tumblr.com/


End file.
